I'll Be Missing You
by Mouse Misfit
Summary: See a twins reaction when his twin is taken from him. Rated for cutting


* means lyrics. WARNING:A bit of blood. Song belongs to Puff Daddy.  
  
I'll Be Missing You  
  
George stood next to a grave, rain drizzling down his face, mingling with tears. Flowers were piled at his feet, wilted and brown.  
  
  
  
*Seems like yesterday we used to rock the school*  
  
  
  
One yellow daffodil hung from George's hand.  
  
  
  
*I broke the rules, you took the blame*  
  
  
  
All the prank pullin' days were over.  
  
  
  
*So far from hanging on the blocks for dough*  
  
  
  
The years of inventing new pranks and jokes were turned to waste when Voldemort decided to wreck havoc upon the Weasley home.  
  
  
  
*Notorious they got to know that*  
  
  
  
Now our house is destroyed.  
  
  
  
*Life ain't always what it seems to be*  
  
  
  
Luckily, Harry offered for the Weasley's to live with him in his house with Draco until they could get a new house.  
  
  
  
*Words can't express what you mean to me*  
  
  
  
But their was something missing that no one would ever be able to replace.  
  
  
  
*Even though you're gone we're still a team*  
  
  
  
My partner in crime. My best friend. My mirror imagine. My partner. My brother. Gone.  
  
  
  
*Through our family I'll fulfill our dreams.*  
  
  
  
I will move on and run our business, brother. For you.  
  
  
  
*In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
  
Open up the gates for me*  
  
  
  
I'll never let go of you. Someday we'll be together again.  
  
  
  
*Reminisce sometime the night he took my brother*  
  
  
  
He took him away from me. Voldemort. The name felt sickening on my tongue.  
  
  
  
*Try to block it out, but it plays again*  
  
  
  
Over and over. I see the green light flashing. My brother failing to the ground beside me.  
  
  
  
*When it's real feelings hard to conced*  
  
  
  
They think sometings wrong with me. I don't cry in front of them. I hide my feelings.  
  
  
  
*Can't imagine all the pain I feel*  
  
  
  
Why did you have to leave me? We belong together.  
  
  
  
*Give anything to hear half your breath*  
  
  
  
I'd give my life for you. Just for you to be back.  
  
  
  
*I know you still livin' life after death*  
  
  
  
I know your watching me.  
  
  
  
*Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every time I pray  
  
I'll be missing you*  
  
  
  
Everyday I'll miss you. Never will there be a moment when your not on my mind.  
  
  
  
*Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to take  
  
What a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you*  
  
  
  
Why did it have to be us? Him? Why couldn't it be me?  
  
  
  
*It's kinda hard with you not around*  
  
  
  
It's really hard. I don't think I can do it.  
  
  
  
*Know you in Heaven smiling down  
  
Watching us while we pray for you  
  
Everyday we pray for you*  
  
  
  
Every second of every minute of every day.  
  
  
  
*Till the day we meet again  
  
In my heart is where I keep you, brother*  
  
  
  
Always forever.  
  
  
  
*Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
  
Strength I need to believe*  
  
  
  
That strength is barely there.  
  
  
  
*My thoughts, Fred, I just can't define  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time*  
  
  
  
I wish I could take that moment out of my life.  
  
  
  
*Us and the six shop for new gags and jokes  
  
You and me doin' tricks*  
  
  
  
There's no more of that. No more fun.  
  
  
  
*Still can't believe your gone*  
  
  
  
Keep hoping that you'll pop up and ask what's up. Keep wishing I'd wake up with you next to me.  
  
  
  
*Give anything to hear half you breath*  
  
  
  
I'd give anything for you, Fred. Why won't you come back?  
  
  
  
*I know your still livin' life after death*  
  
  
  
Your up there watching me, I know.  
  
  
  
*Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Everys ingle day  
  
Everytime I pray  
  
I'll be missing you*  
  
  
  
Every second of every minute of every day.  
  
  
  
*Somebody tell me why*  
  
  
  
Why did it have to be you? Why?  
  
  
  
*On that morning  
  
When this life is over  
  
I know I'll see your face*  
  
  
  
Can't wait till that day. When will that day come?  
  
  
  
*Every night I pray*  
  
  
  
George threw himself at the grave and sobbed against it.  
  
  
  
*Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day*  
  
  
  
Always. Always. I will think about you.  
  
  
  
*Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day*  
  
  
  
George stood and wiped his tears from his face.  
  
  
  
*Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day*  
  
  
  
He made his desicon.  
  
  
  
*Every night I pray*  
  
  
  
He walked to the house.  
  
*Every step I take*  
  
Bravely, he walked into the kitchen and found what he was looking for.  
  
*Every more I make*  
  
He picked up the shiny knife blade and finger it along the edges.  
  
  
  
*Every single day*  
  
  
  
He ran the blade softly down his arm, barely breaking the skin.  
  
  
  
*Every step I take*  
  
  
  
He rested the cold blade flat aginst his cheek as tears flowed.  
  
  
  
*Every move I make*  
  
  
  
Dragging, the knife down his chest, George walked to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
*Every single day*  
  
  
  
George sat on the toilet with the seat down.  
  
  
  
*Every time I pray*  
  
  
  
He dug the knife into his wrist, not enough to break the skin.  
  
  
  
*I'll be missing you*  
  
  
  
He drew it away. I can't do this.  
  
  
  
*Every night I pray*  
  
  
  
Do it for Fred.  
  
  
  
*Every step I take*  
  
  
  
He placed the kife back at his wrist.  
  
  
  
*Every move I make*  
  
  
  
Grinding his teeth, George dug the knife into his skin.  
  
  
  
*Every single day*  
  
  
  
George took a sharp breath as pain passed trough his body.  
  
  
  
*Every step I take*  
  
  
  
He gave a relieved giggle as his body got used to the pain.  
  
  
  
*Every move I make*  
  
  
  
Starting to feel light-headed slid off the toilet.  
  
  
  
*Every single day*  
  
  
  
George gave another light-headed giggle as his head hit the floor with a thud.  
  
  
  
*I'll be missing you*  
  
  
  
"George!" Mrs. Weasley's worried voice called.  
  
  
  
*Every night I pray*  
  
  
  
Goodbye Mother. George's lips had an insanly happy smile on his face.  
  
  
  
*Every step I take*  
  
  
  
I'm coming, Fred. George's eyes fluttered closed.  
  
  
  
*Every move I make*  
  
  
  
The door opened.  
  
  
  
*Every single day*  
  
  
  
The last thing George remembered was his mother's screams as she walked in on his bloodied body.  
  
  
  
Please review. 


End file.
